


How many?

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Declarations Of Love, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spreader Bars, Triple Penetration, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: The boys wanna see how many toys they can stuff in Ed's greedy hole.I made this cuz I wanna.





	How many?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my brain. And I liked it.

"Fuck!" Edward shouted as the thin dildo rammed straight into his prostate. Lucius had finally put something in him that was bigger than his fingers. 

"So sensitive already? That's only the first one," Lucius chuckled, watching as his cock twitched pathetically, a ring tight around the base, only letting the littlest bit of pre-cum dribble out. Ed was laid out for him, wrists tied with some silk rope (he didn't want it to actually hurt his dearest), balancing precariously on his forearms, round ass in the air and knees wide open as part of the effect of the spreader bar holding his ankles in place. He was a wonderful sight, trembling and pink and needy. 

"Please," Ed moaned shakily. His husband pulled the dildo out and thrust it back in, pressing it gently but firmly into his sweet spot. The trembling in his knees and arms worsened and he let out a beautiful sound, a puff of air and a feather-light moan. Lucius bent over from where he sat between his husband's spread legs, leaving a kiss on the pink cheeks of his ass while he retrieved the next toy from their collection. It was like the first, one of their smaller dildos, pink with a few atrificial veins that stuck out just enough to stimulate more than a smooth one would. He spread a little lube on that one, listening to his husband pant sweetly. 

"You ready, Baby? Here comes number two," after a brief but enthusiastic nod, he pushed it in right next to the first. 

"Oh god I'm a slut!" Ed cried out, arching his back as the two silicone cocks moved together in him, shifting and pressing against different nerves. Lucius wished hi had a camera. His husband was stretched so pretty around them, his greedy hole twitching as he moved them with each one hand by the base. One pulling back and one pushing forward. Lucius could feel his briefs get tighter around his own drooling cock, while watching the delicious sight. His ass was so pretty, but they'd done two before. Two was easy. Edward was a greedy little slut, he could take more. 

"How's that, Baby?" He asked, jiggling the base of the dildo nestled deep in his husband as he plunged the other to the same depth pulling a long whine from his throat. "Does it feel good?" He keeps them deep inside Edward, tilting them up to press directly on his sweet spot and make him _really_ whine. "Are you full enough, Baby? Is that enough for my slut?" The words have the intended effect, Ed was a moaning writhing mess in front of him. But he was still balanced on his forearms, not pressing his face into a pillow and biting as he moaned. Pity. 

"N-no! I can take more!" Lucius knew this of course, he'd fingered him so thruoughly before, and Ed seemed so relaxed around the two. He'd already lined up the next lubricated toy. It was a plain-ish looking vibrating dildo, felt like a plain old dildo when it went in. What a wonderful surprise his husband was in for. 

"Are you sure, Baby? You look so full already with those two cocks in your pretty little ass," Lucius held the next toy between his knees, instead massaging the globe's of his husband's perky, round, bum. Ed moaned in reply, from both the talk and the touching. He leaned forward and licked a slow stripe up one side, cherishing the way he could make his dearest a trembling mess with such little things. "I'm not convinced you really want it, prove it to me, Baby. Tell me what a slut you are." Ed fell from his elbows, face pressing into the matters and pink ass pushed higher into the air. 

"I need more! Please! It's not as good you! You fill me up so good! But I need more, they're so small! Please, I need to be filled and fucked! I wanna be your empty-headed cock slut!" He didn't think that Ed could speak coherently for that long, but when he was asked to beg, he always delivered. And Ed knew what he wanted. Lucius pressed the heal of his palm to his own erection, trying to stifle it a little. Edward was good at dirty talk when he was especially needy. 

"Good boy, my good little slut," Lucius praised, leaving a quick kiss on the small of his back before gently starting to press the vibrator in, it wasn't on, of course, that was a surprise for when it was nestled deep in his husband with the other two. He pressed this one in slower than the others, watching his husband's ass stretch around it and listening to the sweet music of moans, whines, and _mores_.

Lucius let it sit for a moment, paying careful attention to Edward's pants, making sure he was relaxed around all three before pulling it back out a little, at a pace that could be described as agonizing or snaillike. He stared to push it back in, flipping the switch and turning it on. 

The effect was immediate. A jolt ran up Ed's spine, his ass jerked up into it while he let out a sudden cry of pleasure. Once it was firmly situated as deep as the other two (a lovely effect it had on his husband) the vibrator's pulses made the other two toys vibrate as well as they were so snugly together.

While his his husband was occupied moaning into a pillow he pulled off his brief, finally freeing his cock. It bounced against his stomach. He was close. 

Lucius sat back on his heals, still sitting between his husband's mostly outstretched and spread legs. He jacked himself off slowly, watching those pretty thighs shake, Edward was enveloped in an almost full body blush. His skin so pink and sensitive. 

Making a descision, Lucius let go of his cock and turned, starting to unfasten the spreader bar from the ankles of his dearest. Edward was still quite preoccupied with the three dildos buzzing away against his poor prostate. He probably hadn't even registered that the bar was gone. He _did_ notice when Lucius flipped him over onto his back. Wide eyed and lips slick with his own saliva from how much he'd been drooling and moaning into the pillow. His pretty little cock was twitching against his pale tummy. Lucius had been right about the blush. All through his chest, shoulders, up his neck were pink. His face was almost red, and his ears were crimson. His wrists were still tied above his head. He made such a sinful picture. 

Lucius dragged a hand down his chest and stomach, fingertips gently ghosting across sensitive flesh. Down down to his cock. 

"Watch me," Edward was, panting, gaze heavy with the haze of sex. He stroked down his cock, moving past to play with the ring and his balls. Ed whimpered. Lucius licked a stripe up his cock. Then he swallowed it, using every trick he knew that made his husband putty. Ed whined loudly. 

"Please, can I cum?" Instead of poping off to give a verbal answer, he unfastened the cock ring. Edward came, screaming loud enough to make Lucius worry that the neighbors might think someone was dying. He arched his back and shuddered, Lucius swallowed down his load, licking his poor cock clean afterwords. He switched off the vibrator, letting his husband relax a little, starting to remove the toys gently. They were wiped down and placed back in the collection's bin. "Wait." Lucius paused immediately. 

"What is it, dearest?" 

"You haven't cum yet, " Edward panted, "We can't finish until we've both finished." 

"You're quite the eloquent one, I thought I'd fucked the words from your head," 

"Well maybe you need to try a little harder," Ed's sex curls and sex flush made him even more seductive than usual. But...

"Aren't you a little bit raw from all that?" 

"We aren't going anywhere tomorrow, so I don't see a problem in you making _sure_ I can't walk." Edward bit his lip, rationalizing further coitus with their free schedules the next day. 

"You're too good for me, you know that." Lucius hummed, lining himself up carefully. 

"That-ah! Is a falsity, and you know it!" Ed had looped his still bound wrists around his neck, nails digging in closely together on his back as he hung on. 

"I love you," Lucius said, aware of how sappy he sounded. He pumped his cock slowly into his husband, gently chasing release.

"I -uhn-love you too!" 

 

 


End file.
